


Surprise Visit

by villainous_surrender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainous_surrender/pseuds/villainous_surrender
Summary: Batman is bored during monitor duty at the Watchtower. Catwoman decides to pay him a visit.





	Surprise Visit

It is a Tuesday night and surely Batman has better things to do, but unfortunately he is stuck with monitor duty at the Watchtower. Things are particularly quiet, and, of course, he doesn't like it. The world is currently undergoing what he calls the-quiet-before-the-storm syndrome. When criminals aren't partaking in anything illegal, they are often plotting and getting ready to strike, which means that Batman must always be prepared. This does not just apply to crime. It applies to bad circumstances of all kinds: natural disasters, accidents, everyday hardships. When people call him paranoid, he doesn't understand how they couldn't be.

While sitting down, he fingers his hands over the keyboard of the operations pit. His mind drifts to thoughts of Selina. He had shared his identity with her, and instead of letting him run away, fearing what was to come next, she showed him how to trust, in her, in himself, and in each other. They finally had moved in together after a little reluctance from Selina, who didn't want to lose her independence. Staring out into the night sky that seems to envelope the Earth, he could actually envision a future, a future beyond the graves of his parents. For the first time, he feels complete and utter relief and maybe even a little hope.

Suddenly, the teleportation center flashes a blazing light, and Catwoman appears before him, fully clad in her purple leather costume. She pouts, "Those things always make me feel like jello for a second."

Batman chuckles, his lip twitching. He spins the chair he's sitting in to face her. "You know, breaking and entering is a crime."

Catwoman gives him a look that says "Who? Me?" and strides over to where he sits, placing herself on his lap. "Did that ever stop me before?" A naughty grin spreads across her face, and she says, "Kitty was bored, so she used your little teleportation device in the Batcave to find some entertainment. Look where it brought her." She throws her hand out elegantly as though she is a tour guide presenting a new exhibit at a museum. Leaning back while pressed against him, she turns her head to nip his ear and grinds her ass against his lap.

"Catwoman, this is  _unprofessional_." As goosebumps sprout over his skin, he grumbles, trying to hide the affect she has on him.

"Oh, and when did you become such a stickler for rules?" She grins while turning around to straddle him, her silky thighs holding him in place. "Oh, right. I forgot who I'm talking to." Stroking his chest with her fingers, she says, "You know, technically we wouldn't be breaking any rules. There is no rule that states clearly 'No having sex in the Watchtower when nobody's around!' At least not that I've heard of."

"You make a compelling argument, Ms. Kyle."

"Glad you could see things my way."

Then, her lips press against his, as she wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. His hands clutch her waist, occasionally caressing her full hips. After she bites his lower lip, he slips his tongue inside her, swirling, hot and passionate. They detach, and her lips drift to his neck, kissing and nuzzling him. He starts to unzip her purple costume, pulling it down to reveal her breasts. His tongue circles over her already hard nipple as he caresses the other. Catwoman draws back in pleasure, gasping.

Standing up to free herself of her costume, she says, "Take of those damn gloves, won't you? I want your hands on me." Once she stripes off all her clothes completely, she mounts him once again, trying to pull down his costume.

"No, not yet." He shakes his head. "Lean back," he tells her.

Placing her elbows on the table casing the computer system behind them, she leans back and smirks. He can almost hear her say "You like what you see, Boy Scout?" And he does. She looks exquisite like this, her body, open and vulnerable, displayed. For a second, he admires the graceful curves of her breasts to those of her hips. He kisses her stomach, and then, using his fingers, he splits her lips apart and rubs her clit, being sure to trail them up and down. He knows how to make her tremble, as a deep groan rips through her throat.

Beginning to stick his finger inside her, he asks, "Do you want this?"

Frustrated, she tries to swallow his fingers up, but he pushes her back. His eyes beckon her to exclaim she needs him. She says while gasping, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

He drives two fingers into her, curling and thrusting them. While he does this, he also licks her hot, aroused center from bottom to top, lathering her with his tongue. He loves the smell of her there, the uniquely feminine and primal scent. Sucking her clit, he also caresses the soft skin of her thighs, while she pinches her nipples. Just as she is at the brink of pleasure, he stops. As she is about to protest, he pulls down his costume, his cock hard and ready, and she knows what he needs.

Straddling him once again, she presses her breasts against him, and he thrusts into her. Atop him, she slams her body forward repeatedly, reveling in the fullness he gives her. Her voice begins to trip and tumble over itself, as he growls in her ear. In this moment, their faces are flushed, and their bodies are glistening in the moonlight, moving simultaneously.

* * *

**Meanwhile elsewhere in the Watchtower**

Green Lantern says, "Tell me, why are we here so early before monitor duty?" His jaw is tight, the annoyance clear in his tone.

"Well, I know that Batman is often here before me, so sometimes I show up a little early to talk to him," says Flash. "And let me remind you that you didn't have to come along. When I invited you, you could've said no."

They walk along the corridor, leading to the main operations room.

Green Lantern scoffs. "Something tells me that Batman isn't the most conversational. Even after he got with Catwoman, he's still all dark and broody."

Shooting up in defense, Flash says, "He isn't like that! You're just mad that you can't connect with him. He intimidates you."

"How do you connect with the guy? What do you two even talk about?"

"We mostly talk about work. There are some awkward silences, but they aren't uncomfortable or anything. He gives me some tips for my job as a police scientist."

"Sounds really fun. I'm  _so_ jealous _._ "

"Oh, shut up!" Flash shoves Green Lantern's shoulder, while laughing.

"Actually, I am jealous. If you keep spending time with him, you might forget about me." His hands raise, covering over his mouth. "Then what will I do?" he pleads.

Flash laughs heartily, while shaking his head, and brings his hands to his chest. "Don't worry. How could I ever forget about you?"

As they approach the room, they begin to hear something unfamiliar, as though someone is exercising? Before Flash can open the door, in the tiny rectangular window on the door, they both see the top of a brunette's head and two pointed bat ears behind the chair, bouncing. Both the figures pant, writhing against each other. Instantly, both the men's jaws drop as they turn their faces away from the sight.

Green Lantern says while smirking, "Of all the people to do  _that_ here, I didn't expect it to be Batman."

Flash drags him by the arm and shoves him away, his pace brisk. He says, "We will never speak of this moment. Ever."

"Agreed." Green Lantern chuckles. "I think I know why Bats started doing that weird twitchy smile thing."

Flash smacks his arm. "Be quiet! He must never know we saw him." While saying this, he tries to be serious, but a slight smile begins to form across his face.

* * *

**Back to Batman and Catwoman**

As her pleasure begins to rise, the slow build stirring inside her, her hand reaches for her clit, moving in fast circles. Clenching her muscles around his cock, a moan escapes from him. Suddenly, a hot wave sweeps over her, knocking the breath from her, shaking her core in ecstasy. Soon after, he pours himself into her, while pulling her long, curly hair from the base. The world around them shatters. In this moment, it is only them and the stars. They gaze into each other's eyes, and Batman places a kiss on Catwoman's lips, devoid of lust, devoid of passion and tension. Instead, this kiss is pure and unadulterated in its essence.

While they stand up and dress themselves, Batman admits, "I'm kind of scared."

Her mouth opens slightly, eyes widening. "Of what?"

Touching her cheek lightly, he says, "Of the things you could make me do. The things I would do  _for_  you."

Catwoman's green eyes spark up, and she reveals a genuine smile. "Bru‒." Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

He removes his hand from her and draws back, worried whoever is about to walk through the door will know what they just did just by looking at them. "Come in," he says.

Flash and Green Lantern shuffle in awkwardly, facing them. Flash says, knowing he interrupted something, "Um..I'm just here for monitor duty."

Batman clears his throat. "Of course, I was just showing Catwoman the Watchtower." He points to her, and she waves her hand.

Green Lantern butts in, his eyes bright and wide in excitement, "Hello, Ms. Catwoman, I'm Green Lantern! I'm really excited to meet you. I'm a huge fan!" He grabs her hand and shakes it vigorously.

Catwoman lifts one eyebrow, while Flash shakes his head. "Of what exactly?" she says.

Green Lantern stutters, "Um...uh...of your stealth and combat skills. I mean, you can handle Batman over here!"

She smirks, "Thank you. Maybe sometime we can talk. You and Flash seem to need some tips in  _stealth._ " She winks at him, then draws her head back and chuckles. Turning to a somewhat flustered Batman, she says, "Come on, Bats, the night is young. We have much still left to do," reaching out to hold his hand, completely unashamed.

They are gone in a flash through the teleportation device. When Flash is sure that they've left, he jabs at Lantern's arm, "So much for staying quiet!"

"Well, at least next time, you might even be able to ask him for some relationship advice."

His head in his hands, he sighs and says, "Yeah, right. Like I could face him."


End file.
